


The King

by Alexanderthehawk



Series: The King’s Inner Circle [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Eret uses they/them pronouns, Everyone is adopted by Philza, Gen, He makes a lot of the new potion, Magic, Misgendering, Protective Dream, Protective Fundy, Protective George, Protective Philza, Protective Sapnap, Protective Technoblade, Protective Tommyinnit, Protective Wilbur Soot, Schlatt makes a new potion, Sorry Eret, Sorry Fundy, Threats of Violence, Trans Floris | Fundy, Transphobia, Villain Schlatt, Violence, antarctic empire au, eret uses all pronouns, good Dadza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthehawk/pseuds/Alexanderthehawk
Summary: No one knew how many children King Philza of the Antarctic Empire truly had, but one thing everyone did know: they made up his inner circle.
Series: The King’s Inner Circle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102208
Comments: 21
Kudos: 398





	1. Chapter 1

There was speculation to how King Philza ran his Empire so well. It was generally agreed that his inner circle had something to do with it.

See, King Philza of the Antarctic Empire wasn’t a “normal” King. He held his cards in the dark, letting them play themselves.

Everyone knew King Philza’s three children, the Princex and heir, Eret, the commander of the military, Technoblade, and the people’s favorite, Wilbur.

But there were... rumors. Of more children. A group that together, could bring any nation to its knees. A group that _had_ brought a nation to its knees.

Newspapers printed rumors of these children. King Philza did nothing to stop them.

Why would he?

This is the story of the most powerful Empire in the world, and the king’s secret weapons he used to make sure it stayed that way.


	2. Why wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Philza reflects on his children and Theseus suggests a masked ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK YALL  
> Seven kudos already???? Pog!! Thank you!

Philza loves his children. From Eret, to Techno, to Tubbo, to Bad, there is no doubt in Phila’s mind he would do anything for his kids. Which is why he hid them from the public when they were young.

Some of them didn’t come to Philza until recently, like Sapnap, George and Dream. Others were there since infanthood, like Wilbur and Techno. No matter who they were, Philza shielded them from the public eye until they were old enough to decide if they’ve wanted to be in it.

Quickly becoming the people’s favorite, Wilbur was the one who made speeches and spent his time traveling across the lands to raise support for the Empire. He was often beside Eret during diplomatic meetings as well.

Eret was the groomed heir to the kingdom after Techno gave them his crown to fully manage the Antarctic military. They preferred talking things through, and listened to their siblings’ ideas during family meetings. They were also in the public eye as the crown heir, and was generally liked by the people.

Technoblade, a Piglin hybrid and Wilbur’s twin, had total control of the military. A very skilled fighter and tactician, the Empire was in safe hands under Techno’s military leadership.

But Phil had other children.

Theseus, also called Tommy, was a trickster and enjoyed pranks. He was also well-versed in psychological warfare, and was often seen with Tubbo and Dream in one of their many schemes to outplay another warring kingdom, or alongside Techno on the battlefield, turning the tide of war in their favor with tricks and tactics their enemies never saw coming.

Niki often played the part of the daft servent, but she was far from it. A master of plants, baking, and potions, Niki was a common appearance during dinners with foreign parties. Often Philza relied on her to see how the lords and kings treated “lesser” people. (When she brought up the idea, it took a week to get him to come around to it and tentatively agree.)

Ranboo often worked at Eret’s side as a scribe and confidant. He helped Tubbo with writing history books, helped Theseus with propaganda, and helped with decrees and speeches.

Dream had a knack for digging up dirt to use against other leaders. He was also a skilled warrior and helped train the soldiers for Techno’s military.

Quackity was the one who judged criminals and formed the laws based on situations that came up.

Fundy helped create leaps and bounds of technological advances, primarily in defense and medicine.

Philza smiled as he was about to go to the next one of his children, as something ran into him at full force.

”Oof! Sorry Dad!” Theseus grinned up at Philza. “Didn’t see you there.”

”Tommy,” Philza ruffled his hair. “Open your eyes next time.” He teased. Tommy nodded and paused.

”Hey dad, can we hold a ball for my seventeenth birthday?” Tommy asked.

”I don’t see why not. But why a ball?” Philza asked.

”I was talking to Tubbo and Ranboo and they had been talking to the other siblings and it’s been a while since we’ve all seen each other in one place, plus I really want to wear the mask Ant made for me.” Tommy said in one breath.

”Okay. A masked ball sounds like a good idea, that way you’re not revealed before you’re ready. Well,” Philza grinned. “You will be, but that’s what you get for it being your birthday.”

”Thanks, Dad!” Tommy beamed before darting off again. Philza chuckled to himself and made a mental note to talk to Eret and Wilbur about inviting any allied kingdoms to strengthen diplomatic relationships.

Tommy ran down the stairs, jumping the last three steps and darting to the side entrance of the throne room where he knew Eret was in.

”Okay! He said yes!” Tommy called as he slammed the door open. Whoops and cheers met his announcement and Tommy grinned as he sat at Eret’s feet. The plan so far had gone on without a hitch.

”This is fantastic!” Fundy said, his bushy tail waving behind him. “What’s the next part of the plan, Dream?”

Dream made a face. “Invite Manberg’s representatives over. Ranboo, did you write the letters?”

The Enderman hybrid held up four letters, each addressed to the leaders of the nations they were going to invite. The Badlands, Ponktopia, Manberg, and El Rapids. Three of which being the Antarctic Empire’s greatest allies, and one being a new nation they wanted to scope out.

Manberg’s emperor was a man named Schlatt. Thanks to information Tubbo and Dream received, the siblings were slightly suspicious of the man’s intentions and wished to analyze the man from the safety of their home territory.

Sapnap reached for the letters and Ranboo let him grab them.

“Once these letters are sent off, we have three months to prepare. We’ll have to act fast once he gets here. Stay in contact and stay ready. We don’t know what could happen.” Eret said.

“Don’t worry, what could go wrong? It’s not like Schlatt would attempt to assassinate Dadza on his own territory!” Tubbo grinned.


	3. The Ball part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made, Schlatt is very rude, and Dadza is worried for his children, but more for his guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Y’all must really like this, I’ve never had so many kudos in TWO DAYS!! Thank you everyone!!

Something was up. Philza didn’t know what, exactly, but as Tommy’s birthday approached, he had a suspicion his children weren’t telling him everything.

Eret had told Phil they were inviting the Badlands, El Rapids, Ponktopia, and the new nation Manberg. Philza  _ was _ slightly curious, and approved the letters for Ranboo to write. Once Ranboo said the letters were sent off, the ball preparations began.

On the day of the appointed arrival date, King Philza stood at the entrance of the castle alongside Eret to greet the ambassadors and rulers of the other nations.

First was Ponktopia, with Lord Ponk and his sons Punz and Jack. Wilbur approached to show them to their rooms and give them a tour of the castle.

Next was El Rapids, with the recently widowed King Sam. Quackity went to give his father the tour.

Third was King Bad and his partners/royal guards Sir Skeppy and Sir Ant. Philza embraced his son as he stepped out of the carriage. “Fundy is waiting for you.” Eret said after shaking Bad’s hand. “Something about ball preparations.” Philza pretended to ignore Eret’s wink.

“It’s good seeing you, Dad.” Bad smiled as Eret led him and the others away.

The final carriage wasn’t scheduled to arrive until noon, which gave Philza time to talk with the other rulers.

Unfolding his wings, Philza took a breath and stepped back inside of his castle. His guests had assembled in the ballroom, along with Philza’s other children.

Well, most of Philza’s other children. Niki was nowhere to be seen. Philza nearly panicked before speeding to the kitchen. “Niki?”

“Yes Dad?” Niki poked her head out of the door. Philza couldn’t see what she was wearing but he assumed she had on one of her brothers’ old shirts, some trousers, and an apron, which was what she usually wore while baking. She had some flour smudged on her nose.

“The guests are here. Why don’t you finish up and come down?” Philza asked.

“I’ll be down soon, let me put this bread in the oven.” Niki said with a smile.

“Okay.” Philza returned the smile and turned around.

He was halfway across the hall before the thought struck him.

_ Why had Niki only popped her  _ head  _ out of the door? _

“Fuck,” Philza muttered. Yeah, his children were  _ definitely  _ plotting something. Had probably been plotting for a while. He just hoped the results weren’t disastrous.

He made his way back to the guests and talked for a while, indulging himself in their company. As the sun continued to creep upward, Philza returned to his post outside.

The final carriage was in sight. Philza watched one of the footmen open the door and a man stepped out. He wore a suit and his helmet was adorned with a pair of ram horns. Philza immediately stepped back.

“King Philza, slayer of the Dragon, how can I express my gratitude for the invitation your ambassadors sent?” The man grinned.

Philza composed himself. “Good afternoon, Emperor Schlatt. I’m pleased you accepted the invitation. I’ve been hearing… things about Manberg.”

Schlatt followed Philza into the castle, accompanied by a handful of guards. Philza kept his eyes on the man.

“I must say, it was a great surprise when I heard you had a fourth son. I only thought you had three.” Schlatt said as they walked. Philza merely nodded in response. Schlatt didn’t seem to be done, however.

“Hearing about Prince Eret’s-”

“Princex Eret.” Philza corrected. “They aren't male or female.” Schlatt’s face turned sour but quickly went back to a friendly demeanor.

That is. Interesting. I’ve never heard of such things.” Schlatt forced a laugh.

Philza hummed. “Here we are, Emperor Schlatt.” He opened the door to the ballroom. “Theseus! Come meet our guest.” He called.

Blonde hair darted towards them as Tommy ran to his father. He glanced at Schlatt, then put on his “princely smile”, as Wilbur and Niki called it. “Welcome to the Antarctic Empire, my name is Prince Theseus. You must be Emperor Schlatt. I hope your stay is pleasant.” He recited in almost a Technoblade-monotone voice.

“Thank you, Prince Theseus. I hope to talk to you more sometime.” Schlatt tilted his head and stared right at Tommy.

“I look forward to it.” Tommy stared right back. After about a minute of this, Philza cleared his throat. “Theseus.” He sighed. “Be civil, please.”

Tommy scowled and headed back to his other siblings. Not for the first time, Philza wished for Fundy’s spectacular hearing. But, he would have to make due with his own. 

With all the hints that were being dropped at his feet, Philza supposed he should do something. But, to be honest, he kind of wanted to see how this played out. So he led Schlatt to the guest chambers and then back to the ballroom.

Tomorrow, when the gates opened to the public, there would be Philza’s chance to ask. Now he had guests to talk to.

The day slipped by and soon it was night. Philza excused all his children from being at dinner, due to the fact that there were guests that didn’t know they were all his children. Sapnap, Niki, Tommy, Ranboo, Wilbur, and Eret all promised to be there. When he asked Dream, the warrior had simply grinned.

Oh boy, Philza could already feel his headache coming on.

And of course it wouldn’t be dinner without pranks from Tommy. As they sat down and waited to be served, it seemed Schlatt was the butt of most of Tommy’s pranks. From having his utensils stolen “accidentally”, to switching his wine with Tommy’s milk, dinner hadn’t even started yet and Tommy was on a roll. (Literally. Philza spotted Tommy snatch Schlatt’s roll and sit on it.)

Sapnap stood at Eret’s side, wearing his usual bodyguard gear. A diamond sword was strapped to his side and glowed faintly. Sapnap didn’t speak, just stared straight ahead at Schlatt.

Eret was sitting at Philza’s right, between him and King Bad. To Philza’s left was Theseus, Schlatt, Ranboo, Lord Ponk, Punz, and Jack. Next to Bad was Ant, Skeppy, and then Wilbur, who sat across from Jack. Niki and Dream were nowhere to be seen, even though Niki had promised to show.

Philza looked around before a servant approached. “Everything is ready, Your Majesty.” The servant bowed.

“Thank you,” Philza smiled. They’d just have to start without Niki and Dream. That was fine.

_ Alarm bells rang in Philza’s head but he brushed it off. Niki was late for a reason, she had no part in this. Right? _

And then the scent of food wafted in through the kitchens as an army of servants walked towards them. Led by a very familiar face as she carried two baskets of fresh rolls towards the assembled group of nobles.

A raggy dress that was covered in stains, hair pulled to the back, arms thin yet strong carrying two baskets like that was her sole mission. Philza felt his wings spread out in shock as Niki led the servants towards them.

He looked at Tommy, who simply grinned at him. He didn’t dare look at Schlatt. He didn’t look at Niki. He looked at Sapnap, who had a slight smirk on his face. Eret held their chin up and looked right at Philza. Ranboo was smiling behind his mask, Philza knew.

Bad’s shoulders shook in silent laughter that somehow went unnoticed by the others.

_ Oh fuck. _

  
  



	4. The Dinner: Niki’s Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Niki time!!

Dinner was served and Niki’s role was important. She poured wine, juice, and milk, while making sure plates stayed full and dishes were whisked off to be washed. All the while catching snippets of conversations from everyone.

As the night went on, Schlatt got progressively more and more drunk. The plan was in motion, and it was going very well. Niki smiled to herself as she took the now-empty breadbasket to be filled. She hummed as she stacked the bread and refilled the wine pitcher.

As Niki turned the corner, she accidentally ran into someone, spilling wine all over both of them and knocking the bread to the floor.

“Oh shit,” she hissed. “Look, I don’t know who-” Niki looked up.

It was- it was a very not-drunk Schlatt. Dripping with wine and looking very, very unhappy. Quick as a snake, he slammed his hands onto her shoulders, effectively pinning her against the wall. “You must think you’re so clever, Niki. Well, I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

Schlatt leaned in so close Niki could smell something weird on his breath.  _ Chorus fruit? _ She wondered, before Schlatt started speaking again.

“I have eyes everywhere. Including this little palace of yours.”

_ Okay, time to go. _

Niki dropped to the floor and dove between Schlatt’s legs. She kicked his leg out from under him and ran. Schlatt was blocking the main way out, but if she could make it to the servant’s entrance of the room, she could warn those in the dining room, maybe pass Techno on her way out-

“You are not ruining my plans!” Schlatt howled and three servants burst in. Niki leaped to the side just as one attempted to grab her. 

And then their faces all turned into Schlatt. And suddenly she was being chased by four Schlatts, three wearing servant clothing and one wearing the suit. 

She registered the sound of something breaking against the floor and she slowed. Her feet felt heavy. “No!” She struggled, trying to reach the door. Her hand brushed against a stale roll on the counter and she grabbed it, spun around, and launched it at suit-Schlatt. It nailed him right on the nose.

She was forced to back up against the counter as the four Schlatts trapped her.

“You will pay for that,” suit Schlatt raised his hand as if to strike her, then his lips curled into a smile. “And you will. Bring her to the others.”

Two servants grabbed her and hauled her down the stairs, Schlatt’s laughter following behind her.

———

The dungeons, Niki found, didn’t have any torches. Just the ones the Schlatt-faced guards carried. She was shoved into a cell with the door locked behind her.

She wasn’t alone.

“Niki!” Skeppy jumped to his feet. “They got you too?”

Niki stared at Skeppy and Antfrost, then at Jack and Punz who were in the next cell over. “But I saw you at the-“

“We got replaced by look-alikes. Bad was threatened with our lives if he didn’t play along.” Ant sighed.

“...how do I know you two aren’t look-alikes?” Niki crossed her arms.

“Bad was the first one who started the whole Dadza thing.” Skeppy answered.

“Bad sings in his sleep.” Antfrost responded right after him.

“Oh thank the gods.” Niki pulled the two of them into a hug. “I might still have my communicator, I can probably reach Techno or Sapnap.”

The two shared a glance.

“What? What is it?”

“Everything’s been bugged. Schlatt gets notified whenever a message is sent out, that’s how he got me.” Ant growled. “Pretended to be Bad and lured me to the washing chambers.”

Something above them moved and light shifted into the cell, along with Tubbo’s face.

“Tubbo!” Niki said.

“Niki, the bees were right.” Tubbo sighed in relief. “Come on, I’ll get you out of there.”

“Tubbo I need you to listen. Listen, Tubbo. I need you to go get Dad and tell him he needs to evacuate,  _ now _ . Ask everyone in our family something only they would know. If they can’t answer, run.” Niki said hurriedly.

“But what about you?” Tubbo frowned.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Get Philza.” Tubbo nodded and stood, but didn’t move.

“T-Techno?” Tubbo sounded scared. “D-dad says no fireworks in the house…”

“I’m sorry, Tubbo. Can’t let you ruin Schlatt’s plan. Surrender or I’ll have to hurt you.” Techno’s voice filtered down.

Niki’s eyes widened. “Techno, don’t!” She screamed. “Don’t hurt him!”

“Niki?!” Feet. “You said no one would be harmed!” A snarl.

“She’s not. And unless you want  _ him _ to be, I suggest you apprehend him.” A man spoke. It wasn’t Schlatt.

“Tech, what’s that around your neck?” Tubbo asked. “Come over, Tech, that looks really bad.”

_ He’s stalling. _ Niki realized.  _ While giving me information _ .

She missed what happened next, but heard Tubbo dart to the side. “Techno.” He said.

“Tubbo, don't make this harder than it has to be.” Techno pleaded. “I don’t want you getting hurt

“Techno, y-you wouldn’t h-hurt me.” Tubbo replied.

“He won’t, but I will.”

Fireworks and screaming and something wet falling down her face. Footsteps and more screaming and Niki retreated from the world.


	5. Dead Man’s Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, Dadza gets angry, people get hurt.

As soon as Philza heard the fireworks, chaos erupted.

Antfrost and Skeppy jumped up and drew their swords, both drinking from the waterskins at their sides. As white trailed down Antfrost’s chin, Philza saw Skeppy- wait.

That’s not Skeppy.

“INTRUDERS!” Sapnap yelled, drawing his sword. He darted forward and the intruder wearing Skeppy’s armor swung his blade. Sapnap shoved Bad away from the incoming sword and parried the blow.

Schlatt also had a waterskin at his side, which Philza guessed was probably filled with milk. He drank from it then lunged forward towards Tommy. The potion’s effects wore off and the man pulled out a broadsword.

“Fuck!” Philza ducked under a thrust from the man wearing Jack’s clothing. It grazed the tip of his hat, and Philza spun to the side, using his wings to knock the imposter off his feet. Phil launched himself off the ground and flapped his wings.

Wilbur was fighting the guy wearing Punz’s clothing. Sapnap was fighting the pseudo-Skeppy, it wasn’t clear who was winning.

Eret and Ranboo had taken shelter behind one of the giant columns and took turns peeking around and trying to step in where they could with throwing items they had grabbed from the table. (There was a stack of rolls next to them they were primarily using to throw, which reminded Philza of the many food fights he had to break up when his children were younger.)

King Sam and Lord Ponk had vanished, but another scan around the room showed them both behind Theseus as he fought off pseudo-Schlatt. Bad also launched himself off the ground, wing of pure darkness flapping as he got out of swords’ range.

“Dad! What do we do?” He called over the chaos. Philza counted the people, then double counted. ...he was missing one-

Pain shot down his back as something hit his wing. Philza wasn’t sure who screamed, if it was him or one of his children, as he dropped to the ground. Eret and Ranboo ran for him, before arrows landed at their feet. Something grabbed Philza’s arm. His head was blurry, the room was spinning, he felt ill.

_Poisoned arrows._

“The- The’sus-'' Phil called. “E-Eret, run!” If at least one of them could get out, they could regroup and make a plan.

Eret nodded. “Sap, Tom, Wil, let’s go!” They called, dragging Ranboo behind them while throwing rolls to distract the fighters.

Wilbur slid to the side as one of the men threw a potion. As Philza watched, Wilbur ran over to Tommy and helped Lord Ponk to his feet.

”This way, I’ll distract them!” He grabbed a shield from the wall and ran at the imposters. Tommy and the two leaders ran out the door after Eret and Ranboo. Philza sighed in relief as his vision blurred more. Something slammed against his pierced wing, drawing a flash of pain. The king’s eyes slid shut of their own accord. ———————————————————————— Over the course of the next three months, Schlatt crowned himself Emperor of both Manberg and the Antarctic Empire.

Occasionally, a Schlatt-faced guard would head to the cell across from Philza’s, which held Niki, Techno, Wilbur, and Tubbo, who slept a lot to try to avoid the pain of his burn wounds.

As far as Philza knew, none of his other children had been caught. From the snippets he caught while pretending to be asleep, his children were on the move. There was a change one day. Unfamiliar footsteps.

Schlatt stood in front of Philza’s cell, flipping a coin in his hands. “The people think you’ve abandoned them.” Flip, catch. Flip, catch. “But even being a disgraced King wouldn’t break you. No, no- it would have to be something you value over the kingdom. Or perhaps. Some _one_.” Flip, catch.

Philza’s blood went cold and ice trailed up his spine. He fought to keep his face steady.

“Alas, I can’t lie- your free children are clever. We think they’re currently hiding in Forrestia or the Great Desert. But, this little idea I borrowed from Theseus should bring them running home.” Schlatt smirked.

Philza said nothing, staring straight ahead.

Schlatt unlocked the door and walked over to Philza. He squatted next to the king and put a hand on his tunic to steady himself. Philza didn’t react as Schlatt leaned in close, one hand placed on his chest.

“If you knew what I could truly do,” Schlatt whispered. “You’d be begging for me to spare your children. Bowing on your knees. Just. Like. Niki.”

Philza pushed himself up, grabbing Schlatt by the shoulders and pinning him against the nearest cell wall. His wings flared behind him. “Stay away from _my kids_.” Philza snarled, hot fury flowing through him.

Schlatt’s smirk never dropped. “Funny, that’s what a salmon shifter told me. What was her name? Sarah? Sam?” He said loudly.

Wilbur slammed into the door. “Her name is Sally, you fucking tyrant!” He roared.

Something gleamed in Schlatt’s eyes and someone opened the cell. Philza could see Niki push her way between the guard and Wilbur. “No!” She yells, but is easily shoved aside. Another guard comes in and restrains Niki while the first grabs Wilbur and drags him out of the cell.

He isn’t seen for two days.


	6. A Winter’s Ball: Schlatt’s Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes we love people sacrificing themselves for loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Schlatt misgenders Fundy and Eret.

The takeover of the Antarctic Empire was so easy, a child could do it. Secretly positioning his men in the staff of the royal family, threatening the Technoblade into submission, priming George as his heir…

And so, he held a ball to celebrate. Masked, just like Theseus had suggested to his father all those months ago. The idea Schlatt himself had planted into the boy’s head.

And he had captured the king’s pawns. The ball would be a prime event to signal a checkmate. Whatever resistance the ones that got away managed to scrounge up would be crushed by Schlatt’s men.

Schlatt increased security the week of the ball. As he sat on the icy throne, he watched the guests mingle. A guard approached him and pointed out a fox hybrid. “What should we do?”

“Tail her. Tell me if she meets with anyone. Oh, and send The Hunter to the dungeons. Tell him to keep an eye out for any suspicious characters.”

“Yes, Emperor Schlatt.”

The crowd stirred. Shocked gasps rose from the guests.

A tall golden crown sat atop curly brown hair. Tinted glasses rested on a sharp face.

“Schlatt.” Eret’s voice could easily be heard over the whispers of the crowd. “I’ve come to challenge you for the crown of the Antarctic Empire.”

Someone in full iron armor stood next to Eret, holding a shield and an enchanted netherite sword. The prince’s bodyguard?  
“Prince Eret, I must say, this is unexpected. Haven’t you heard? The Empire is mine now, your dear daddy abandoned his crown and his people.” Schlatt hummed.

“Philza would never abandon his people. And nor will I. Do you accept this challenge, Schlatt?” Eret asked.

“Father,” The Hunter stepped forward. “Let me be your champion.”

The guard’s eyes widened. “George-?” He called.

Schlatt grinned. “As you wish, my heir.” He sat back down on the throne.

“Sapnap, long time no see.” George called. The guard’s jaw clenched.

“A king must have a champion,” Sapnap announced, stepping forward. “I will fight in Princex Eret’s place.” He drew his sword. “Do you dare fight me, Gogy?”

A scoff from George. “Fine. I’ll kill you, and your precious prince.”

Sapnap’s eyes narrowed. “I will not let you hurt them.” He hissed.

Hunter and Guard circled around each other. George had mismatched armor, diamond chestplate and gold helmet with iron boots and pants. Schlatt sat back, fully prepared to enjoy the show.

Sapnap dashed forward with a yell, shield raised. George rolled to the side and took out his crossbow. Sapnap swung in a wide arc, spinning around to face George. George aimed his crossbow and fired.

The arrow soared in the air, missing Sapnap completely. It continued forward and Schlatt heard something shatter on the ground. A blur went past and stopped in front of the prince.

The arrow hit true, sinking into the chest of it’s target. Eret screamed and lunged forward to catch Ranboo, who had a poisoned arrow sticking out of his chest. Sapnap stared. Schlatt laughed.

“One more down, boys!” He cackled. “Now, finish it.”

George aimed his crossbow. Eret hunched over Ranboo in a desperate move to protect him from another arrow.

Something flickered out of the corner of Schlatt’s vision. He turned to see two warriors wearing full enchanted netherite armor and masks approach and stand between Eret and George’s crossbow. One wore a silver raccoon mask, the other wore a white mask with a smile etched on it. 

Raccoon mask turned and handed Eret something.

“Who are you?” Schlatt asked.

“Call me Icarus.” White mask spread his hands out. “Lord of the Underworld. And that is…”

“My name is Theseus. And I suggest you stand down, Schlatt. Or else.” Raccoon mask growled. Schlatt didn’t bother replying. Somehow these two had managed to get enchanted netherite armor in three months. And Sapnap and Eret had put theirs on while Schlatt had been distracted, so now it was four v. one.

The odds were not good. But, Schlatt had a few more tricks up his sleeve. He motioned to one of his guards.

“Bring the girl.”


End file.
